


Ton Visage est une mélodie

by WinryGreen



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Actor Timothée Chalamet, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage, Mentions of Cancer, Omega Timothée Chalamet, POV Timothée Chalamet, Sad Timothée Chalamet, Sad and Happy, Sick Character, mentions of call me by your name
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryGreen/pseuds/WinryGreen
Summary: Cette fiction se passe entre 2019 et 2020. J'ai essayé de faire un maximum de recherches afin de rendre les dates cohérentes, j'espère que le résultat vous plaira ! En voici le «prologue». Je ne suis pas fan depuis très longtemps, donc je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes ou des incohérences. La fiction est également disponible sur Wattpad, pour les personnes préférant cette plateforme.~ Winry ~
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s)





	Ton Visage est une mélodie

> Timothée et Valérie sont ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, mais ont réussi l'exploit d'échapper aux paparazzis et ainsi garder l'anonymat de la jeune femme. Tout ce que savent les Chalamaniacs, est qu'elle est 5 ans plus âgée que lui et d'origine française. Le jeune acteur la protège, tout en partageant on monde avec elle.
> 
> ``
> 
> Une cérémonie va cependant la mettre sous les flashs des photographes, mais c'est aussi là que le couple rendu public officiellement, va subir la plus grande épreuve à laquelle ils pouvaient être confrontés. Leur couple s'en verra renforcé. Mais évidemment, l'amour ne protège pas de tout...

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction se passe entre 2019 et 2020. J'ai essayé de faire un maximum de recherches afin de rendre les dates cohérentes, j'espère que le résultat vous plaira ! En voici le « _prologue_ ». Je ne suis pas fan depuis très longtemps, donc je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes ou des incohérences. La fiction est également disponible sur Wattpad, pour les personnes préférant cette plateforme.
> 
> ~ Winry ~


End file.
